The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a motorized vacuum circuit breaker (VCB) assembly, and in particular to a VCB assembly that physically charges a breaking mechanism and drives an undercarriage with the same motor.
Vacuum circuit breakers (VCB) are used to interrupt voltages or supplies of power, typically in medium voltage systems up to approximately 40 kilovolts. In VCBs, metal contacts are enclosed in a container that forms a vacuum. When the circuit breaker trips and the contacts separate to open the power circuit, the vacuum separating the contacts results in minimal arcing between the contacts.
VCBs may be stored in storage structures including switchgear structures which may provide access to the VCBs. However, the various components of the storage structures including motors, gears, electronics, VCBs and other components may result in large storage structures.